Unpretty Blue Cap
by Littlest Girl
Summary: Isabella" ¿Debía sonarle conocido? "Voy contigo a Biología y a Literatura... Oh, ¡Y a Cálculo!" Era idiota por haberla olvidado, pero... "¿Quieres bailar?" Y todo por una nada bonita gorra azul. Edward&Bella. AH. Two-Shot.
1. Unpretty Blue Cap: Edward POV

_Los personajes son de exclusiva autoría de Stephenie Meyer, la trama y el resto de la historia son originales de Pebels (O sea yo. Jajajaja)._

_En mi profile podrán encontrar el link de los vestidos de Bella, Rosalie, Alice y Tanya, como los trajes de Edward, Emmett y Jasper. Además de la gorra azul que usa Isabella y la canción que inspiró este Fic._

* * *

"**Un**pretty _Blue_ Cap"

_"You have to be kidding me"_

-...y así es como el Imperio Romano logró consolidarse.  
Lo odiaba, era por lejos la clase más aburrida, monótona, sin gracia y plana... ¿ya dije aburrida?  
_Historia Universal._  
La cosa más horrorosa que alguien pudo haber creado alguna vez. Pensaba seriamente que el que pensó en _"¡Propongamos horas en donde se les enseñe a los niños sobre la historia del mundo!"_ merecía una gran paliza y la profanación de su tumba inmediatamente.  
¿Qué estaba mal en su cabeza? Digo, obviamente nadie estaba poniendo atención, unos dormían, otras se pintaban las uñas y otros...dormían. ¿Es que acaso se puede hacer otra cosa más que dormir en esta clase?  
Aunque, a pesar de que todos estábamos en nuestro propio universo, sólo uno disfrutaba esto.  
El _Sr. Green.  
_-Ahora chicos, para la próxima semana quiero en mi escritorio un trabajo completo sobre la hermosa y grandiosa vida de...-_ring_-¡Alumnos! Aún no he dado el...olvídenlo.  
¡Si! Libertad.  
¿Acaso el profesor esperaba que, una vez tocada la campana que a estas horas era como el canto de un ángel, nosotros detendríamos la estampida salvaje hacia la puerta?  
Craso error. _¡Duh!_  
Una vez que el humo -ése que vez cuando un montón de animales corren por su vida en _National__Geographic_- desapareció, el calvito en el puesto de la _autoridad_ en el salón tomó su portafolio, un montón de hojas y salió.  
-Adiós Sr. Cullen.  
-Adiós Sr. Green. Que tenga buen fin de semana.

Era viernes, un delicioso y prometedor viernes. Casi podías saborear el dulzón sabor a sábado en la boca. Quizá por eso era que los alumnos sonreían y trataban como a un compinche más a los maestros.  
Todos estaban felices. Incluido yo.  
Mis hermanos y yo teníamos planes para este fin de semana. Una palabra lo resumía absolutamente todo.  
**¡Fiesta!**  
Ni el aire frío de Octubre nos aplacaba. Éramos un instituto completo con las hormonas en el cielo debido a la bendita fiesta que las Denali habían decidido organizar.  
¡Nos sentíamos imparables!  
Era como si tuviéramos el mundo en nuestras manos. Teníamos un fin de semana, fiesta y alcohol por delante y nadie nos podría parar.  
-Irás a mi fiesta. ¿Verdad, Edward?  
-Por supuesto, Tanya. No me la perdería por nada.  
-Te estaré esperando...  
Me sentía en el cielo.  
Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se sentiría así.  
Yo era el más popular, y Tanya lo era también. Yo era el capitán del equipo de basket, ella la de las _cheerleaders_. Yo era un _Cullen_, Tanya una _Denali_. ¿Había acaso algo más que agregar?  
Nop.  
-Eddie...-gorjeó Emmett elevando los brazos escandalosamente para captar mi atención desde una mesa cercana.  
-¿Que hay chicos?  
-Hacemos los últimos planes para la fiesta de Tanya.- dijo Alice acurrucada a un costado de Jasper, mi cuñado y mejor amigo.  
-¿Cómo quién no beberá para manejar y eso?  
-Seh, pero nadie se ha ofrecido por el momento- enfatizó- esperábamos que tú...  
-Oh, no. Olvídalo enana. Yo tengo ideas para esa noche y ninguna de ellas me incluye sobrio.  
-¿Tú y Tanya, ah?  
La sugestiva mirada de Emmett fue graciosa si a eso le añades voz aguda y cejas alzadas pícaramente.  
-Si, ella me _agrada_.  
Mi hermana instantáneamente se enderezó poniendo expresión grave.  
-Haz dicho _agrada_, no involucraste sentimientos amorosos.  
-Es porque no los hay.- aclaré bebiendo de mi soda y dando un mordisco a mi sándwich de extra queso.  
-Pero...-intentó presionar.  
-Nada. Tenemos grandes planes para mañana, Alice. No los arruines.  
-Woah, eso será difícil para Allie tomando en cuenta su estatura.  
El sonoro golpe que la furiosa enana le dio a Emmett hizo que algunos de nuestros compañeros voltearan su atención hacia nosotros.  
-Eso fue cruel, Em.  
-Pero fue genial.- murmuré chocando el puño con el grandote.  
-Mis hermanos son unos idiotas.- gimoteó la pequeña entre los brazos de su novio, que por cierto, intentaba precariamente apretar con fuerza sus labios para no reír.  
Él, como todo el mundo -exceptuando Emmett y yo-, procuraba no molestar nunca a Alice. Jamás podías estar seguro de lo que ella haría como venganza. Y ella _no_ tenía escrúpulos.

Una vez que la campana volvió a sonar y me dirigí al salón de biología, no pasaron cinco minutos cuando la Señora Coppe llegó, sin despegar ni una vez la vista de los papeles en sus manos, hablando con voz autoritaria.  
-El maestro Banner está con un mal estomacal así que no se presentará hoy. Quiero que todos salgan del salón y se tomen la siguiente hora libre, pero sin abandonar las instalaciones.-sus cejas juntas cuando levantó la vista y nos observó por encima de las gafas hablando fuerte-¡¿Entendido?!  
No hizo falta una respuesta, nuestro silencio fue más que suficiente.

Fuera, la mejor opción que tenía era ir al patio, no podía marcharme a casa a pesar de no tener más clases en el resto del día, pues debía esperar a Alice para llevarle de compras a Port Angeles. _¡Divertido!_, ¡Ja!

El cielo estaba, extrañamente, despejado. No lucía encapotado como la mayoría del tiempo, era uno de esos raros y escasos días soleados en Forks, lo cual según Alice, era un excelente augurio.  
_Si, claro._  
No había una sola nube, y lo sabía bien pues estaba acostado sobre la grama, brazos cruzados tras mi cabeza y vista fija en el cielo. No me di cuenta de un punto más oscuro volando frente a mí hasta que este cayó en picada a mi rostro.

-¡Qué mier...!  
-Lo siento.

La cosa, que al tacto era áspera, huyó de mi campo visual cuando la arranqué con furia.  
Entonces, todo se volvió...chocolate.

Sus hermosos ojos, sus labios carnosos de un tono perfectamente carmín, su piel blanca porcelana, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su cabello, su... todo. Era como estar mirando un ángel.

-¿Esto es tuyo?  
Pregunté sosteniendo su _nada bonita gorra azul _entre mis dedos. Ella asintió, no lucía contenta.  
-¿Me la puedes devolver?  
La puse sobre su palma abierta y le sonreí amablemente.  
-Siento lo del golpe.  
Su voz sonaba como si no lo sintiera realmente. De hecho, su expresión era como si estuviera pidiendo a gritos un disparo antes de hablar conmigo.  
Pero yo ni siquiera la conocía.  
-No te preocupes por ello. No fue gran cosa.- extendí mi mano. Edward Cullen...  
Ella tomó toda su bella y lustrosa mata de pelo y la escondió bajo la gorra mientras la ajustaba en su cabeza, mi mano quedó suspendida en el aire sin que ella se molestara en tomarla.  
No parecía interesada en hacerlo tampoco.

-Soy Bella Swan, Cullen. Voy contigo a Biología -escupió- y a Literatura.  
Me quedé allí, de piedra.  
¿Era posible que yo fuera con ella a dos clases y jamás la hubiera visto? Mierda, tenía que poder recordar esos ojos.

-Oh -gritó- ¡Y a Cálculo!

_¡¿Que qué?!  
_  
La bonita muchacha castaña comenzó a retroceder con claras ganas de hincar sus preciosos dientes en mi cuello. De hecho, estaba tan atontado, que ella pudo haberlo hecho sin problema.

-¿De verdad?  
Ella q_uería_ matarme.  
-¿Estás jodiéndome?-siseó.  
-Mmm...No.  
Ella _iba_ a matarme.  
-Ni siquiera sé por qué me impresiono.-murmuró más para sí que para mí.- El _niño bonito_ ha sido así desde....siempre.

Yo había metido la pata pero hasta el fondo. ¿Ella había dicho _siempre_? Pero ¡hey!, también había dicho _niño bonito_. Alice lo usaba cuando estaba _muy_ enojada conmigo. Como ella...¿cómo se llamaba?

-Yo... lo siento.  
-Piérdete, Cullen.  
-Pero...  
-¿Qué no tienes que ir tras una falda o algo?

¿Cómo es que nunca antes la había visto? Definitivamente mi estúpido radar está fallando.

Su cadencioso caminar me dejó hipnotizado, ella era bella...demasiado bella como para su propio bien.  
Bella... ¡Bella!

-¡Bella!-la llamé. Pero ella no hizo amago de retornar su atención a mí, en cambio, continuó su camino hacia la cafetería.  
Tenía un agrio sabor amargo en la boca.  
-Bella...-murmuré.

De vuelta a casa de Port Angeles, todo había sido normal. Bueno, dejando a un lado el hecho de que, cuando le pregunté a Alice -quién conocía a todo el instituto- sobre la misteriosa chica, ella hizo un mohín y dijo: _"No, Edward. Temo que no la conozco.... ¿Azul o Rosa, qué dices?"_. Luego, cuando nos detuvimos a tomar algo, ella murmuró algo sobre un vestido que le hacía _urgentemente_ falta a pesar de que ya tenía en una bolsa a su lado _su_ vestido además de mi esmoquin y la ropa ridícula de Emmett.

-¿Y para quién es ese?-cuestioné cuando tomó un hermoso vestido crema.  
-Para nadie, es sólo por si nos hace falta. Y _creo_ que nos hará.

Rodé los ojos. Alice estaba como loca con esto de la fiesta de los 50's que las Denali harían esta noche.  
Ella decía que su _deber _era encargarse de todo. Su lema era: _Nadie lo hace mejor que tú_. Sonaba tan...Alice. Que casi, _casi_ llegaba a tener sentido.

-Entonces...-dijo Emmett emocionado aplaudiendo y botando en su puesto. ¿Trajeron mi ropa?  
Cuando mi hermana le lanzó dos bolsas él chilló de emoción.  
-Me veré _tan_ bien.  
Y con ello se fue a cambiar.  
-Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Ya se nos hace tarde y recuerda que los chicos vendrán aquí para que todos nos vayamos juntos.  
Y dicho eso me empujó hacia las escaleras.

20 minutos aproximadamente me llevó tomar un baño y vestirme. Minutos durante los cuales Alice no se cansó de golpear mi puerta y gruñir que ya era tarde, mientras por otro lado discutía con alguien por teléfono.

-¿Era Jasper?  
Ella pareció no entender del todo lo que le decía, hasta que le apunté el celular sobre la cama.  
-Oh, eso.-rió. No, era una amiga. La estoy intentando convencer de que el tercer vestido es absolutamente perfecto y que es demasiado lindo para simplemente _no_ usarlo. Pero es _demasiado_ terca.

No acoté más, aún debía ir a ver si Emmett no había asaltado el refrigerador manchando su ropa.  
Pero no alcancé ni a bajar el primer escalón, pues el teléfono de Allie sonó, ella miró la pantalla, saltó sobre la cama chillando de emoción, y... lo próximo que supe, fue que había sido arrastrado a la puerta.  
-No lo olvides, Edward. Ve y espéranos fuera.  
-Pero...  
-Nada, anda a casa de Tanya y espéranos allá.  
-Alice.  
-Bye.  
Ouch. Ella había cerrado la puerta en mis narices...y me había echado de mi propia casa. Gracias al cielo estaba vestido. Si no...No lo quería ni pensar.

-Edward.  
La suave y agradable voz de Tanya llegó a mi tan suave como un susurro cuando sus brazos me envolvieron en un cálido e íntimo abrazo.  
-Te estaba esperando.  
No pude evitar sonreír, pero si ella creía que era por ella, entonces estaba muy equivocada. Alice iba a despotricar por ese horrendo vestido.  
-¿Cómo estás?  
-Bien, ¿quieres algo de beber?  
-No. Gracias, Tanya. Quizá más tarde, Alice me pidió que la esperase aquí.  
-¿Y por qué no se vinieron juntos?- abrí mi boca para responderle, pero la diminuta figura de mi hermana sobre su hombro capto mi atención.  
-Porque tuve una pequeña emergencia.  
La pelirroja frente a mí volteó y le sonrió a mi hermana con sinceridad, por supuesto no podía decir lo mismo de mi gemela.  
-Tanya...-la abrazó- lindo vestido.  
Tuve que morder mi lengua para no reír.  
-¿Te parece? Pues, no es por nada, pero es de diseñador.  
-Pues, no es por nada, pero no lo parece.  
Allie sí que sabía cómo susurrar cosas que sólo yo oiría.  
-Dime, hermanita. ¿Cuál fue la emergencia?

Una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras el resto de los chicos se acercaba por entre la gente y saludaban a Tanya.  
-Ya lo verás, Eddie. Ya lo verás...

Las luces del lugar estaban momentáneamente detenidas en un fuerte resplandor dorado. Arriba de mí, pude oír como un DJ daba indicaciones.

-Ella no quiere entrar.- había murmurado Jasper tan sólo haber saludado a todo mundo. Su novia emitió un claro gruñido.  
-¿Cómo es que no quiere entrar?  
-Murmuró algo acerca de hacer el ridículo y que la pagarías por lo de su gorra, pero no estoy seguro.  
Ellos hablaron en un claro aparte que se suponía yo no debía oír, sin embargo, no pude evitarlo. _¿Gorra?_  
-Yo iré por ella. Y más le vale moverse, sino...  
La diminuta chica desapareció entre la multitud refunfuñando, pero nadie pareció darle mucha importancia.  
Una suave melodía comenzó a sonar despacio y tenue, al tiempo que parejas se reunían a bailar.

En mis manos se sintió un extraño cosquilleo cuando intente preguntarle a Jasper por Alice y él claramente hizo como que no me oía por la música. Yo hice lo mismo cuando Tanya sugirió que esta era _"su canción favorita"_. No me movería de aquí hasta ver que mi hermana estuviera bien.

_Called you for the first time yesterday__ /_ _La llamé por primera vez aye_r

Entonces ella apareció con su típico andar junto a Jasper.  
-Alice, ¿dónde...?.-comencé a decir, pero todo quedó rápidamente olvidado cuando ella llegó.

_Finally found the missing part of me / __Finalmente encontré la parte faltante de mi_

Ella estaba vistiendo aquel hermoso vestido que Alice había comprado "en caso de" y sus bucles caían sobre sus hombros perfectamente cuadrados con su bello rostro. Su cuello, alto y apetitoso, estaba al descubierto pues los lados de su cabello estaban tomados en una extraña forma con dos preciosos prendedores.

_Felt so close but you were far away__ / __Te sentía tan cerca pero tu estabas tan lejos_

-Tanya, espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a alguien. Ella es Bella. Una amiga.  
-Hola.  
Fue entonces cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos. Mi corazón decidió saltarse un latido en el momento justo en que sonrió avergonzada y habló.  
-Alice me obligó a venir, Tanya. Yo...  
-No te preocupes, Swan. No me importa, en realidad.

Pero no sonaba como si no le importara. De hecho, se oía y sentía como si no la quisiera aquí para nada. Ella estaba colgada de mi cuello y Bella lo notó, porque oí un fuerte y claro bufido.

Las manos me sudaban copiosamente cuando arrastré a mi hermana aparte.

-¿Porque carajo...-espeté-...me dijiste que no conocías a Isabella?  
Ella esbozó una sonrisa tan falsa como mi gusto por Tanya. Aunque, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta.  
-¡Esa Bella! Yo pensé que hablabas de otra.  
-¿Cuántas Isabella's hay en el instituto?  
Pareció dudar.  
-Bueno, Edward...  
-Si, Alice.-la corté.-Como sea.

_Left me without anything to say__ / __Me __dejaste__ sin nada __que__decir_

No quería perder mi tiempo intentando analizar y entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de mi hermana -de por si disfuncional-.  
Cuando nos re-integramos al grupo, Isabella parecía incluso más furiosa que antes. Estaba refunfuñando entre dientes y su ceño se fruncía notoriamente -lo que sin duda no la hacía menos irresistible-.

-Hola, Bella.  
-Cullen.  
-¿Cómo estás?-intenté romper el hielo amablemente después de todo. Nuestro primer encuentro -o al menos el primero que yo registraba- había sido un completo fiasco, por decir lo menos. Pero ella no hizo amago de responder mi pregunta; a cambio dio media vuelta -dándome una excelente, nótese el sarcasmo, vista de su espalda- y demandó a Alice.

-Quiero ir a mi casa-balbuceó pareciendo una niña de cinco años en mitad de un berrinche.- No quiero estar aquí y tú sabes que...  
-Lo que yo sé, -comentó Allie comenzando a perder la paciencia- es que quiero que te calles, maldita sea, y por una vez en tu vida... -ella _había_ perdido la paciencia-... hagas lo que te pido.  
Pero Bella no lucía como la clase de chica que se quedaba con un contrapunto en la boca. Se veía más bien como Alice, siempre _tenía_ que tener la última palabra.  
-Me puse el vestido, debería bastarte.

Jasper rápidamente llegó junto a Alice y la envolvió en sus brazos. Más allá, Emmett y Rosalie hablaban animadamente con Tanya y sus hermanas.

-Me vas a sacar canas verdes-sollozó mi hermana, pero sonrió de igual forma ligeramente.- Eddie, ¿a que no se ve hermosa?  
_'Hermosa es poco...'_

-Te ves bien, Bella.- murmuré intentando alcanzar un atisbo de su rostro de pronto oculto tras una cortina de cabello.-Fue buena idea la de Alice de presionar sobre comprar otro vestido. Me alegra que...  
Sin embargo, la castaña llenó de aire sus pulmones y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fosforescente rojo carmín. Por un minuto pensé que se ahogaría.

-¡Dijiste que era uno antiguo tuyo!  
Mi hermana golpeó impacientemente el linóleo con sus zapatos mientras chasqueaba la lengua en una clara mueca de disgusto.  
-Gracias, Edward.-suspiró.- ¿Y qué diferencia hubiese hecho uno nuevo de uno viejo? Te habría metido en ese vestido a golpes de ser necesario.  
Aún así, ella no se dejó amedrentar. A este punto, me sorprendía increíblemente que no saltaran la una sobre la otra.  
-¡Me hiciste lo mismo la primavera pasada!  
-¿Y de qué sirvió? Preferiste quedarte en tu casa, como siempre.  
-¡Estoy cansada de decirte que no me gusta nada de esto!  
-Y yo de decirte que sí- su voz dos octavas más altas- Jazzy, cariño. ¿Por qué no entramos? No sé si pueda soportar toda la noche sobria. Necesito algo de alcohol para no abofetearla.

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge__ / __Ahora estoy sin palabras, s__obre el borde_

-Bella...  
Su nombre quedó colgando de mi lengua cuando ella me observó con todo el odio que le fue posible -mucho, debo agregar- y se marchó, confundiéndose con la multitud.

_  
I'm just breathless__ / __Estoy sin aliento_

¿Y qué se suponía que yo debía decir allí? Ella claramente me odiaba y yo...yo sólo quería besarla.  
Notablemente ella y mi hermana se conocían desde hacía un tiempo ya -lo había comprobado en su reciente conversación-, y Jasper parecía conocerla también; le hacía mucha gracia la discusión entre amabas, cómo si las presenciara a diario. Pero yo no recordaba a Bella en casa, y, de haberla visto, recordaría sus ojos.  
Chocolate...

-¡Emmett!-le llamé antes de que forzara su lengua hasta la garganta de Rosalie. De la familia, ellos eran los más...físicos.- ¿Haz visto a Isabella?  
-Mmm ¿no estaba contigo?  
-Si, pero se fue. Acaba de pelear con Alice y... no sé donde buscar.  
-Quizá debieras probar con el bar.-interrumpió Rosalie afianzando el nudo de su vestido. Emmett marchándose en busca de tragos.  
-¿Disculpa?  
-Pelear le da sed. Siempre pasa, créeme.- gritó por sobre la música.  
-¿Desde cuándo...?  
-Hace mas o menos un años que la conocemos, Edward.-comentó ella sin haber escuchado mi pregunta.-Alice y yo la conocimos en Cálculo- una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.  
-Rosalie... -murmuré comenzando a sentir un extraño cosquilleo en las piernas. A esta altura, estábamos tan cerca que si ella respiraba, lo oiría sin dificultad.-¿Cómo es que todos la conocen y yo... no?

_I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again / __Nunca pensé que estaría picado, por el bicho del amor otra vez_

La rubia chasqueó la lengua como si mi pregunta fuera idiota y le disgustara. Pero yo estaba tan desesperado por saber de Isabella, que si alguien decidía insultarme a cambio de darme información, entonces que lo hiciera.

-No es nuestra culpa, ni de ella, que seas un completo inepto mental. _Niño Bonito_.  
Reí.  
-¿Ella me puso así?-no sabía porqué lo preguntaba, ya me imaginaba la respuesta cuando Rose asintió.  
-Bella puede parecer una chica difícil al principio, es así con todos. Pero es muy agradable y encantadora si la llegas a conocer. Es tan dulce que no puedes _no_ quererla.  
-¿Crees que debo intentarlo?  
-Si no lo hicieras, entonces de verdad serías un imbécil.  
-Entonces, dices que...  
-Sólo habla con ella, pero intenta no meter la pata denuedo ¿de acuerdo?. La chica tiene demasiado estropeado el corazón como para que tú lo dañes aún más. Y no quiero golpearte, Eddie. Me caes bien.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta, Rosalie. Gracias.

Ella sonrió sinceramente alcanzando la cerveza que Emm le tendía.

-Más te vale_, Cuddly._ **(*)**

Enarqué una ceja por el sobrenombre, pero ella levantó una mano y sonrió.

-Ella tiene mucha imaginación. No preguntes.

Obviamente, no lo hice.

En la barra, frente al chico del bar, había mucha gente bebiendo. Una de ellas, era Bella.  
Demasiado atontado por su aroma a _fresias_ no fui capaz de hablar o moverme cuando estuve a su lado. Ella hablaba animadamente con Mike _'_sticky' Newton. **(*)**  
_  
-... y luego vino y dijo 'Hey, Mikie. ¿Quieres de este o este?'. Te juro Bell's que quise abofetearla.  
_  
Fuera lo que fuera que él le estaba contando, la hizo reír incluso más fuerte que la música.  
Quise golpearlo; _¿'Bell's'?.  
_El rubio a su lado levantó la mano despacio -aún riendo- y enjugó una lágrima que a Isabella se le había escapado. Ella no hizo amago de apartarse cuando el hizo eso y luego paso el brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia si.

-_Dios, Mike._- murmuró._-Tú si que sabes cómo hacerme reír._

Él sonrió hacia abajo, al rostro resplandeciente de ella, y besó su nariz. Mi autocontrol se fue a la mierda ahí.

-Isabella.  
Ella no volteó, pero si lo hizo su amigo. Pude ver en su perfil cómo cerraba sus ojos chocolate al tiempo que de mis labios salía su nombre._  
-_¿Qué quieres, Cullen?

'_Alejarte de él, matarlo, besarte… principalmente besarte'_

Continuó con su vista fija en algún punto en la muralla frente a ella.

_-_Sólo... hablar.

"¡¿Sólo hablar?!", debería de abofetearme por idiota.

-¿Quieres que...?  
Comenzó a decir el _rubiecito, _seguro que se iba a hacer el macho diciendo _¿Quieres que lo golpeé?_ o algo. Pero Bella se puso de pie lentamente y le sonrió -lo que, claramente, hizo que su diminuto cerebro se derritiera (como el mío)-.  
-No te preocupes, Mike. Esto no me tomará más de un minuto, no tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Ella comenzó a caminar, y por instinto, comencé a seguirla. La castaña se mezcló con la multitud y creí perderla, hasta que tomó mi brazo y me empujó junto a la ventana.  
_  
_Permanecí inmóvil cuando la masa de gente a nuestro al rededor comenzó a moverse a un solo ritmo como una gran y armoniosa ola. Mi compañera estaba llevando mi autocontrol a su límite como siguiera mordiendo su labio así.  
-¿Sobre qué querías hablar?

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment__ / __Sin esperanza, perdido en el momento_

-¿Quieres...bailar?- intenté sonar lo más amable posible. Pero su mirada mordaz me dejó muy en claro su opinión sobre ello.  
Tuve que correr tras ella para que no dejara el salón, y con él mis esperanzas.

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again__ / __Nunca pense que seria picado, por el bicho del amor otra vez_

-Bella, espera.  
-¿Qué quieres, Cullen?  
-¿Puedes escucharme...por favor?

Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y golpeó impacientemente el suelo con sus zapatos.

-Estoy esperando.  
-¿Tanto te molestaría...? Yo...lamento mucho....yo... ¡Dios!-pasé mi mano nerviosamente por mi cabello- Ni siquiera sé por donde empezar.  
-¿Qué tal por el principio?  
-Cierto.-sonreí, ella lo hizo también y yo quedé prendado.

_I can't get your smile out of my mind_ / _No puedo sacar tu sonrisa de mi mente_

_[I can't get you out of my mind]__ / __No puedo sacarte de mi mente_

-Lamento no recordarte de las clases, ni de las veces que fuiste a casa, o de las veces que te vi en los pasillos. No fue mi intención, y créeme esto por favor, herir tus sentimientos. He sido un ególatra, frívolo y estúpido chico durante todo este tiempo, y no tienes idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento por ello. Pero... quisiera que me dieras una segunda oportunidad.

_I think about your eyes all the time_ / _Pienso en tus ojos todo el tiempo_

_You're beautiful but you don't even try__ / __Eres hermosa pero, ni siquiera lo intentas_

-Con un _"Lo siento"_, era más que suficiente. Suplicar, no era necesario.  
-Pero...- insté.  
-Pero creo que puedo darte una segunda oportunidad, Edward. No pierdo nada con ello.

_Modesty is just so hard to find__ / __La modestia es tan difícil de encontrar_  
_Now I'm speechless, over the edge_ / _Ahora estoy sin palabras, sobre el borde_

_I'm just breathless__ / __Estoy sin aliento_

-¿Quieres bailar...-murmuré pero enarcó una ceja-...por favor?

_I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again_ / _Nunca pensé que estaría picado, por el bicho del amor otra vez_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment / __Sin esperanza, perdido en el momento_

-Si.

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again__ / __Nunca pensé que sería picado, por el bicho del amor otra vez__  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment / __Sin esperanza, perdido en el momento__  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again / __Nunca pensé que sería picado, por el bicho del amor otra vez_

-Eres muy bueno bailando- dijo cerca de mi oído (muy cerca quizá), no pude evitar sonrojarme y soltar una risita.  
-Gracias, tú también.  
Pero ella bufó justo antes de hacerla girar sobre su propio eje.  
-Soy pésima bailando. No sé como es que aún no te he dado un pisotón.  
-Si lo hicieras, pensaría que ha sido a propósito-Rió.  
-Pues no. Aunque es muy buena idea. -ambos reímos.

El suave vaivén de la música me parecía sólo un ruido lejano teniendo a la bella Isabella entre mis brazos. El aroma a fresias comenzaba a marearme.

-Dime, porqué apestas en el baile.  
-Pues, no puedo oír la música, coordinar mis pies con ella, y sonreír al mismo tiempo. Simplemente no bailo.  
-Hmm...Estoy seguro de que lo que estamos haciendo en la mayoría de los países se llama bailar.  
-Todo depende de quién te guíe.  
-¿Ha sido un cumplido?  
-Eso creo.  
-Woah, la fría chica-te-odio-Edward-Cullen de la horrible gorra azul me ha dicho algo lindo.  
Golpeó mi hombro juguetonamente.  
-Mi gorra no es horrenda. Y no te acostumbres a los cumplidos.

Pude ver por sobre su cabello -le sacaba como cabeza y media de altura- a mis hermanos hablando en uno de los apartados. De pronto, Allie me vio y saltó sobre un sofá para agitar su mano el aire y mostrar sus pulgares arriba. Los tres chicos a su lado -Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper- lo hicieron también, y no pude evitar reír.  
-¿De qué te ríes?-arrugó levemente el ceño.  
-Pues...- puse mi dedo sobre la arruga en su frente deshaciéndola-... creo que Alice ha bebido mucho.  
La chica volteó el rostro y vio a mi hermana bailando alegremente con Rosalie y los demás. En su perfil noté la sonrisa involuntaria.  
No pude hacer más que suspirar. Si esto no era felicidad. Entonces no sabía qué lo era, hasta que Bella volteó repentinamente el rostro en el momento en que había bajado mis labios a su mejilla.

_Kissed her for the first time yesterday__ / __La bese por primera vez ayer_

'Accidentalemente' la había besado.

_Everything I wished that it would be__ / __Todo__fue__como__yo__deseé__que__seria_

Sus orbes chocolate se prendaron de los míos y la brillante confesión que había logrado procesar se había ido muy lejos.  
Sus mejillas, de un adorable rosado, se tiñeron de rojo carmín cuando -de la comisura de mis labios- tiró una sonrisa.  
La sentí tensarse levemente, y, de pronto, ya no la tenía.  
Intenté llamarla pero...

_...Suddenly I forgot how to speak__ / __De repente olvide como hablar_

-Edward-dijo cuando la alcancé.-Esto no...no...

_Hopeless, breathless / __Sin esperanza, sin aliento_

-Isabella...

_Baby can't you see?__ / ¿__Bebe, no puedes ver?_

Y la besé.  
La besé con tanto amor del que fui capaz, y me aterré al sentirla estática.  
Mis manos se aferraron a su cintura y la sentí enredar sus delicados dedos en mi cabello.  
Su aliento chocó con al mío cuando intenté tomar aire y ella capturó mis labios en el intento.  
La cabeza me daba vueltas y mi cuerpo entero temblaba de emoción cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Dios...

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge / __Ahora estoy sin palabras, sobre el borde__  
I'm just breathless / __Estoy sin aliento__  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again / __Nunca pensé que sería picado, por el bicho del amor otra vez__  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment / __Sin esperanza, perdido en el momento__  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again / __Nunca pensé que sería picado, por el bicho del amor otra vez__  
[ohhh]  
Love Bug again / __Bicho del amor otra vez__  
[woo!]_

-Esto... esto...-su respiración no era mejor que la mía-... no debió... suceder.  
-¿De... de qué hablas?  
-No quiero ser una más del montón, Edward.

Puse sentir las millones de piezas de mi corazón estrellarse contra el suelo en un limpio y seco golpe.

-Eres un _niño bonito_.

Ella no podía...  
Enterré mis manos en los bolsillos y asentí levemente.  
Me odiaba, no había más que decir. En realidad, nada de lo que ella pudiera decir valdría la pena.

-Pero... eres _mi_ niño bonito.

¿O sí?

* * *

**(*) Cuddly:**_ Muñequito de Peluche._

**(*) Mike 'sticky' Newton:**_ Mike 'Pegajoso' Newton._

Sólo espero que les agrade este Two-Shot. (Deben estar atentas a la segunda parte -será un Bella's POV-)

Si quieren la segunda parte antes de tiempo _(O sea en uno o dos días)_ entonces comiencen _¡ya!_ a clickear el pequeño pero milagroso botoncito verde. Más conocido como _'Review'_.

_Peace_, **Love** & Bite. Pebels.


	2. Unpretty Blue Cap: Bella POV

Lamento la demora, pero es que en la marcha de este episodio, se me ocurrió una idea buenísima para un mini-fic que estoy segura les va a encantar.

¡Pásense por mi _Profile_ para verlo!

_(Se llama 'Five Things of a Kiss')_

Por cierto, de lo aquí escrito lo único mío es la historia.

Personajes: Stephenie Meyer.

**(*) **La canción del ringtone de Bell's es _'Body Language'_ de mi amor **Jesse McCartney**. Y no, no es pariente de Emmett.

* * *

"**Un**pretty _Blue _Cap"

"_¿Qué no lo entiendes?_

_¡No estoy enamorada de_

_Edward Cullen!_

_Si, claro."_

**Bella's POV.**

_Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French / __Ahora, yo no hablo español, japonés o francés_

_. ._

_. ._

_But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense / __Sin embargo, la forma en la que habla ese cuerpo definitivamente tiene sentido_

_. . _

_. ._

-¡Bella!

-Mmmmmmm

-¡Teléfono!

-¿Mmmmmm?

-¡Tienes teléfono!

-Hmm

-¡Isabella, tú celular!

'_Mierda'_

-¿Humm?

_-¿Bella?_

-Hmm -afirmación.

_-¿Aún estás dormida?_

-Mmm...No.

_-Olvidaste poner la alarma otra vez, ¿no es cierto?_

-Si no hubieses tenido hablado hasta las tres de la mañana entonces quizá no lo hubiera olvidado. A todo esto, ¿cómo es que estás despierta?

_-Existe algo muy eficaz llamado café, niña. Deberías probarlo._

-Oh, eso lo explica todo.

_-No empieces._

-No he dicho nada.

_-Pero lo estás pensando. Te conozco._

-Es que Alice, de verdad. Deberías dejar el café y los chocolates, eres demasiado… animada.

_-Mi hiperactividad, como la llamas tú, es algo natural en mí._

-Entonces quítate un par de genes, mujer. Nadie los echará de menos.

_-Y…_

-Nop, ni _Jazzy._

_-¿Levántate, si? No quiero tener que decirle al Sr, Whislod sobre tus problemas 'mensuales' de nuevo._

-Mala excusa, por cierto.

_-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió._

-Si claro, corazón. ¿Entonces no tuvo nada que ver que estuvieras molesta por no acompañarte de compras ese fin de semana verdad?

_-No._

-Alice.

_-Está bien, quizá un poco. Pero es que Rose y yo te extrañamos muuuuucho. No fue lo mismo sin ti._

-Estoy segura de que sobreviviste la decepción.

_-Definitivamente no vuelvo a desvelarte jamás. Despiertas con un humor de perros._

-Lo mismo dijiste el miércoles.

_-Ash! Adiós, gruñona._

-Adiós, adicta.

_-¡Las compras no son una adicción!_

-Como digas. _Bye_.

Alice solía hacer eso. Despertarme.

Y es que ella odiaba –con mayúsculas- que la gente estuviera durmiendo mientras ella estaba en pie. Se sentía completamente no querida y sin atención, una atención que Alice Cullen debía tener.

Mamá tenía mi vaso con jugo de arándano y tostadas sobre la mesa cuando bajé apresurada las escaleras. Iba tarde. Mi cabello aún húmedo.

-¿No vas a comer?

Una tostada entre mis dientes mientras me apresuraba a poner mi chaqueta y abría la puerta.

-Lo siento, Ma'. Ya es muy tarde.

-Cómprate algo allí.

-Lo haré.

Mi Chevy roja, que al lado de cualquier otro carro parecía pura chatarra me dio más problemas de los acostumbrados para llegar al instituto.

Normalmente lo máximo que lograba arrancarle de velocidad era 90km/hr, hoy apenas me había dado 50.

Cuando entré al salón, la maestra de idioma estaba hablando sobre las estaciones del año en francés. Me dio una fría mirada cuando murmure 'perdón', le entregué mi pase y me senté junto a Ángela. Ella pregunto que donde estaba, yo rodé los ojos y apenas logré murmurarle que Allie me había tenido 'entretenida' hasta muy tarde cuando la campana sonó y todos corrieron fuera.

Era hora de almuerzo. Y ¿por qué decidía almorzar fuera con Tyler y el resto? El hermano de Alice era una buena opción. No quería verlo, y mucho menos que él me viera a mí.

A lo lejos divisé la rubia y lustrosa cabellera de Rosalie. Mi casillero dando problemas con la clave otra vez.

-Hey, Bell's.

-Hola, Rose. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien. He hablado con Alice.

-¿Si?

-Seh, dijo que lamentaba mucho hacerte llegar tarde, pero que ella no tenía la culpa de que te gustara dormir.

Sus ojos en blanco haciendo una mueca de obviedad. La duende siempre sabía como quitarse las culpas y hacerte sentir culpable de paso.

-No me gustaría dormir si ella me dejara hacerlo.

-Lo sé. Pero ya sabes cómo es ella.-rió.

_Ring, ring, ring._

Cerré rápidamente la puerta de mi casillero y le sonreí a la _blondie_.

-¿Tienes biología?-preguntó.

-Si.-murmuré haciendo una mueca en dirección al salón.

-Escuché que el señor Banner no ha venido hoy, aunque bien puede ser un rumor. Mejor te aseguras.

-Ojala haya faltado, me ahorraría ver al idiota de tu primo.

-Suerte.

-Gracias.

En el salón estaban todos en sus asientos cuando entré, dos asientos más allá- a mi derecha- estaba Edward Cullen. Tras él, estaba Jessica Stanley babeándole en la nuca, pero él no se dio ni por enterado.

Por el rabillo del ojo observé cómo Mike, mi ex, se reía de la rubia tras el de cabello bronce y le lanzaba un papel en la nuca. Stanley se dio vuelta enojada y murmuró algo impreciso sobre perder el contacto visual con el Adonis adolescente.

Por supuesto que Edward Cullen era guapo, su atractivo era algo que no podías dejar pasar. Era atlético, caballeroso, dulce y deslumbrante. Pero lo que tenía de bello, lo tenía de tonto.

Él era esa clase de persona que tenía la incapacidad natural para poner atención a las cosas que sólo estaban en sus narices. Por ello no me extrañaba que siempre tomase en cuenta a las chicas que se ofrecían.

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza; _chicas, fiestas, traseros y pechos._

Alice me lo había confirmado, y tomando en cuenta que ella era la hermana, su comentario no podía ser más cierto.

Esa era una de las razones por las que estaba agradecida de mi vestuario recatado. Él jamás se interesaría en mí, y eso era algo. No quería pasar a ser la chica de turno del niño bonito.

Como decía: Mucho de bonito, nada de cerebro.

-El maestro Banner está con un mal estomacal- dijo la Señora Coppe con voz fuerte- así que no se presentará hoy. Quiero que todos salgan del salón y se tomen la siguiente hora libre, pero sin abandonar las instalaciones.-sus cejas juntas cuando levantó la vista y nos observó por encima de las gafas-¡¿Entendido?!

Bien, así podría repasar los apuntes de idioma que había perdido esta mañana y tendría tiempo de terminar 'Sentido y Sensibilidad' antes de que terminara la hora y tuviera que ir a Geografía.

Las bancas del patio junto a la cafetería, permanecían vacías a esta hora, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en clase, y el resto ya se había marchado a casa.

Puse mi mochila sobre la mesa y abrí mi libro en la página 250. Elinor acaba de enterarse de que Edward Ferrars –vaya ironía- estaba comprometido con Lucy Steele -una Jessica cualquiera- hacía 4 años cuando una fuerte brisa –típica de Octubre- levantó hojas del suelo y con ella la gorra azul de mi cabeza. Mi cabello me golpeó en el rostro como un látigo y antes de poder poner mi mano sobre mi coronilla la endemoniada gorra voló lejos.

Tomé mi bolso y libros y corrí tras ella. Unos metros más allá cayó en picada y la seguí; muy tarde me dí cuenta de sobre _que_ había caído.

_¡Maldición!_

-Lo siento.

Dije sintiéndolo en lo más mínimo.

Sus ojos jade, casi esmeralda, me observaron durante un momento casi eterno y sólo entonces supe a lo que las chicas se referían con la _'mirada de Edward'_. Era como si él me estuviese viendo hasta el alma.

-¿Esto es tuyo?- preguntó sosteniendo mi gorra entre sus dedos.  
Genial, ahora tendría que lavarla.  
-¿Me la puedes devolver?

Él la puso sobre mi palma abierta –quería evitar el mayor contacto posible que pudiera tener con él- y sonrió.  
-Siento lo del golpe.

Dije, deseando que él dejase de observarme. No servía de nada que hubiese convencido a su hermanita de que no me gustaba en lo más mismo si él vendría y haría flaquear mis fuerzas así de fácil.

-No te preocupes por ello. No fue gran cosa.- extendió su mano- Edward Cullen...

Tomé la gorra entre mis manos y la puse sobre mi cabeza escondiendo mi horrible y poco manejable cabello al tiempo que intentaba con todas mis fuerzas de no golpearlo.

Dudaba considerablemente que existiera alguien más idiota que _Edwardcito 'niño bonito' Cullen_.

-Soy Bella Swan, Cullen. Voy contigo a Biología -escupí- y a Literatura.  
Quería golpearlo. En serio quería hacerlo.

¡Mamá y sus malditas enseñanzas de no golpear a los hombres porque te haría menos femenina!

Pero es que este idiota y su arrogancia me podían.

-Oh -grité- ¡Y a Cálculo!

Es que tenía que estar jodiendome. Estuve apunto, apunto de ponerme a buscar las cámaras. Esto tenía que ser una cámara indiscreta.

-¿De verdad?

_No lo puedes golpear, Bella._ Sentí la voz de mi mamá en mi cabeza.

-¿Estás jodiéndome?-siseé.  
-Mmm...No.

_Pero mamá_, reclamé. Ella negó.

-Ni siquiera sé por qué me impresiono.-pensé - El _niño bonito_ ha sido así desde....siempre.

-Yo... lo siento.  
-Piérdete, Cullen.  
-Pero...

_Muy bien, Ma', no lo golpearé, pero no me pidas que lo trate bien._

-¿Qué no tienes que ir tras una falda o algo?

No me molesté en seguir allí, probablemente al cabeza de aserrín ya se le había olvidado hasta mi nombre.

A lo lejos creí oír un vago "Bella", pero decidí dejarlo pasar.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, no iba a perder mi tiempo con un adolescente que posee la inteligencia de un niño de seis.

Yo iba a estudiar Literatura, no Párvulo.

* * *

De vuelta en casa, Reneé tenía sobre la mesa mi tarta favorita de fresas recién cocinada, pero el estúpido disgusto que el estúpido de Cullen me había hecho pasar me tenía sin ánimos de nada.

Lo odié por no dejarme comer _mi _tarta.

En mi habitación, tiré mi mochila en el armario, me quité los zapatos con los pies –demasiado cansada como para quitarlos con mis manos-, puse en mi Ipod alguna canción que se me antojó lo suficiente alegre como para no dormirme pero lo suficiente triste para no ponerme a bailar sobre la cama.

Estuve mucho tiempo escuchando música y leyendo 'Sentido y Sensibilidad', sólo dejando que mis pensamientos vagaran lejos del chico de cabellera bronce y ojos jade.

Como a las 9:00, Charlie vino a verme y murmuró algo sobre que los chicos me hacían ver demacrada. Yo rodé los ojos y le dije que simplemente estaba cansada por los exámenes.

Tomé un relajante baño, y cuando estaba buscando mis zapatos, sentí mi celular sonar lejos en alguna parte.

¡36 llamadas perdidas!

Alice iba a matarme.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, y con quién, que no te dignas a contestarle el teléfono a tu mejor amiga?!

-Estaba leyendo con el Ipod puesto. Se me fue el tiempo, lo siento.

-Estuve apunto de enviar a Emmett.

Ella podía ser muy exagerada a veces.

-¿Por qué llamas?

-¿Qué no puede ser porque quiero saber de ti?

-Es de Alice Cullen de quién hablamos. Escupe la sopa.

-Deja de usar palabras tan feas. Una señorita…

-Alice.

-Está bien.-suspiró. Sí sabes cuánto te quiero ¿no?

Uh, oh. Ya sabía yo algo quería ella. Nunca, nunca, te llama para preguntar cómo estás, siempre tiene intenciones ocultas.

-Ugh, deja el chantaje y dime qué quieres.

-Verás, fui con mi hermanito lindo a Port Angeles y…. ¡encontré un vestido hermoso para ti!

-No, Alice. Bajo ningún motivo.

Yo había comenzado a negar con la cabeza mientras contaba mentalmente hasta diez. Claro que si de un Cullen se trata, diez nunca es suficiente.

-Pero, pero –sollozó- irá con tu piel y a Edward le encantó, y ya sabes que él tiene un excelente gusto en ropa de mujer y Rosalie ya dijo que…

-¡Olvídalo!

-Belly Bell's, puedes usar uno viejo mío si eso es lo que te molesta.

-No, no, y no. No voy a asistir a esa tonta fiesta con vestido nuevo o antiguo y es mi última palabra.

-Serán una pocas horas y prometo que no verás a mi hermano tampoco.

-No estoy invitada a esa fiesta.

-Habrá tanta gente que Tanya ni lo notará.

La duende comenzaba a sentir que me ganaría, pero yo no estaba tan dispuesta.

-Ella me odia. Mucho.

-Por favor. Hazlo por mí. Toma en cuenta los hechos, irás a una fiesta, habrá sólo gente que conocerás, no dejaré que Edward se te acerque y… irás con un vestido usado.

-Negativo. No voy. Ni con uno mío iría.

-¡Pero mi vestido es demasiado hermoso para dejarlo aquí en casa! Vamos, Isabella. Sólo coopera un poco.

-Adiós, Alice.

-¡Bella!

Estaba enojada. ¿Enojada? Dios, estaba furiosa.

Había perdido completamente la cuenta de las veces en que rechacé una invitación de Allie. Pero es que ella no entendía bajo ningún argumento que yo prefiriera quedarme en casa leyendo que en una estruendosa fiesta.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

Observé a Renné sirviéndole un trozo de tarta a mi padre. Eso sólo me hizo enojar más. Ahora, además de Edward, por culpa de Alice no podría comer.

-Alice –gruñí- insiste en llevarme a la fiesta de las Denali esta noche.

-Y tú no quieres ir.

Aquello no sonó a pregunta.

-No. ¿Para verle la cara a la estirada de Tanya y al descerebrado de Cullen? Gracias. Pero no, gracias.

-La gorra, Bella.-dijo mi papá- Sabes que no te sientas a la mesa con ella puesta.

-Lo siento.

-Isabella, hija. ¿Por qué no lo piensas? Quizá la pasas mejor de lo que crees y te sorprendes.

-¡Mamá!

-Hazle caso a tu madre.-murmuró Charlie a mi lado.

-¿Disculpa?

De seguro el azúcar se le había subido a la cabeza.

-Ve a la fiesta –presionó- pasas tanto en casa que sería bueno un poco de diversión.

-Genial. Ahora todos en mi contra. ¡Esto es vida!

-No seas así, Bella. Queremos que te diviertas.

-¡Bien! –chillé- Pero si algo me llega a ocurrir, y ojala así sea, espero que se sientan completamente responsables.

Saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo trasero y tecleé antes de arrepentirme.

_Iré. Pero me las pagarás Alice._

_Me las pagarás._

_B._

Casi podía oír a Alice chillar de la emoción cuando llevé el tenedor atestado de tarta a mi boca. Nunca me había sabido tan amargo.

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa de los Cullen, Allie y Rose me esperaban con un salón de belleza improvisado en el baño principal. Ni siquiera me molesté en protestar cuando me maquillaron, peinaron y metieron en un vestido. Sabía de ante mano que no ganaría nada con ello.

-Te haz portado bien, Bella. Quizá recibas una compensación.-dijo Rose sonriendo atrás de mí mientras me miraba en el espejo.

Debía admitirlo, había quedado linda.

-¿Ya acabaron? Mientras antes llegue, antes me podré ir.

-Drama. Drama. ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa? –murmuró Alice apareciendo con unos zapatos altos en las manos, que luego puso en mis pies, y sonrió angelicalmente.

Tomó unos prendedores que estaban sobre la mesa y los empujó en mi cabello. Lo que me recordó…

-Alice-dije.

-¿Si?

-¿Mi gorra?

-En la basura.

-¡¿Qué qué?!

-En la basura.

-¡¿Tiraste mi gorra a la basura?!

-Si.-dijo con simpleza. Tienes un cabello muy bonito, Bell's. No sé porque lo escondes bajo esa tonta gorra.

Mis mejillas probablemente estaban rojas de ira.

Esa gorra era mi vida.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué carajo hiciste eso?

-Primero; nada de palabras varoniles en mi casa. Y segunda; No te pongas difícil o llamaré a Renné. Ella dijo que en cuento comenzaras a refunfuñar lo hiciera.

Mordí mi lengua.

_No te pongas difícil. _Me dije. _No lo hagas._

-¡Hora de irnos!-gritó Emmett desde la planta baja junto a Jasper.

Alice había murmurado algo sobre que Edward ya estaba allá por ende sólo seríamos nosotros cinco.

No me impresionó mucho. Después de todo, que Edward-estoy-baboso-por-Tanya estuviera allí para poder besuquearse con su novia más tiempo era lógico.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?

-¿A mi auto?

-¿Y que después puedas correr a él para marcharte mientras yo estoy despistada? No. Usted se va con nosotros, señorita.

-Pero, Alice.

-¿No creo que quieras que haga que Jasper te cargue, verdad?

Observé al rubio de ojos celestes en busca de ayuda pero él sólo dibujó mueca.

-Lo siento, Bella.

-¡Traidor!-le dije cuando tomó asiento al volante y Alice en el de copiloto, sin embargo, ninguno pareció tomarme en cuenta.

El camino a casa de las Denali, a unos cuatro o cinco kilómetros bajando por la carretera que lleva a La Push fue rápido. Parte porque Alice se encargó de recordarme lo 'divertido' que sería esta noche, parte porque le presté atención a la mitad de lo que dijo.

-Vamos, Bella. No te pongas difícil.

En cuanto la enorme mansión color terracota se elevó frente a nosotros, Alice saltó fuera del auto y danzó junto a una pareja que entraba a la casa.

Había dejado a Jasper el terrible trabajo de bajarme del auto.

-Jasper, tú sabes que odio estar aquí. Sólo haré el ridículo.

-Tendré que cargarte.

-Y si lo haces, te golpearé. Aunque no quiero hacerlo.

-¡Está bien!-gruñó cerrando la puerta y poniendo seguro- Sólo espera a que Alice venga por ti.

No importó en realidad. Yo no me movería de aquí aunque me pagaran por hacerlo.

-¡Baja de ese maldito auto ahora mismo!

Alice _no_ maldecía. Alice _nunca _maldecía.

-Isabella-amenazó. Fuego en sus ojos.-O bajas de ese auto. O yo misma te bajo. Pero vas a entrar a esa fiesta si o si. ¡¿Escuchaste?!

-Si, caray.-me bajé- Pero no tienes porqué ponerte agresiva.

Ella _quería_ matarme.

-Muévete.-masculló antes de que yo comenzara a caminar a su lado. No quería hacerla enojar mientras ya estuviera enojada. Esperaría a que se calmara un poco.

Cuando entramos Alice se encargó de presentarme con Tanya –que estaba muy cómoda colgada del cuello del cabeza de aire-. No pude evitar gruñir.

Eran, malditamente, el uno para el otro.

Y yo, yo nunca sería para él. Era Inalcanzable.

No quise seguir ahí; Me había puesto a discutir con Alice y había evitado a Edward Cullen olímpicamente en menos de una hora.

Quería salir de allí. ¡Ya!

_Te estás enamorando de él._

_No._

_Te estás enamorando de él_

_Que no._

_Te estás enamorando de él._

_¡Dije no!_

_¡Te estás enamorando de él!_

_¡Maldita sea, no!_

_¡Te estás ena…!_

_Ni se te ocurra._

Mi garganta escocía y los ojos se me habían vuelto de pronto vidriosos. Maldición, quería llorar. Y mucho.

-¡Bella!

-¿Mike?

¡Mike!

Nunca, del tiempo que llevo sin verlo, había estado tan feliz de encontrármelo.

Michael era un buen chico. Amable, gracioso, simpático y tierno. Pero aunque todo en el me agradara, lamentablemente, nosotros no éramos compatibles más que como amigos.

Salir con él un año y medio me lo había demostrado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que las Denali no te agradaban.

-Y no lo hacen; Alice me obligó a venir.

-Oh, eso lo explica todo. Pero, siéntate.

-Gracias, Mike.

-¿Algo de beber?

-Agua está bien.

-Dime, ¿por qué la cara larga?

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré. Explicarle no me molestaba, lo que me enfurecía, era tener que recordar al idiota de Cullen.

-.. y él sigue sin fijarse en ti.

-Hasta esta tarde.

-Cuando se ha fijado de la linda niña que se ha estado perdiendo.

-No es gracioso.

-Vamos, Belly. Llevas enamorada de él, como todo el instituto, desde que llegó aquí.

-Es cierto que hubo un tiempo en que me gustó, pero ya lo superé.

-Si, claro.

-¡No me gusta!

-Mira, si quieres auto-convencerte de que no sientes nada por él. Perfecto. Pero no intentes hacerlo con el resto de la gente porque nosotros tenemos ojos y sabemos lo que vemos.

-Te estás juntando demasiado con Alice. Créeme ella es infecciosa.

Rió. Sin embargo, no siguió presionando, en cambio, comenzó a narrar una muy divertida historia de Brianna-estoy-obsecionada-con-Mike-Newton. Ella, simplemente, nunca se cansaba de acosarlo.

-Yo estaba acostado, entonces le dije que no quería, ni de arándano, ni de fresa. Pero ya sabes cómo es ella; dejó lo que mi mamá la había dejado haciendo y vino y dijo _'Hey, Mikie. ¿Quieres de este o este?'_. Te juro Bell's que quise abofetearla. No sólo le basta con perseguirme todo el día, conseguir que mi madre la contraté de niñera para mis hermanos, que además es… ¡Dios, no la soporto!

La carcajada que el rubio me logró arrancar fue tan fuerte y sonora, que supuse había sonado hasta por sobre la música.

Mi estómago había comenzado a doler cuando una lágrima –que no sentí hasta que Mike, aún riendo, secó- rodaba por mi mejilla. Apenas sentí su brazo cuando se escurrió por mis hombros y me apegó a su pecho.

Aunque, a decir verdad, no me molestaba en realidad.

-Dios, Mike.- logré decir- Tú si que sabes cómo hacerme reír.

Sonreí hacia arriba, a su rostro, y él besó tiernamente mi mejilla antes de oírle decir, con una voz que no era la del él:

-Isabella.

Tarde me dí cuenta que, precisamente, no había sido él.

_-_¿Qué quieres, Cullen? _'Además de arruinarme el día por completo'_

No volteé, no estaba segura de que, si lo hacía, no le saltaría encima.

_-_Sólo... hablar.

-¿Quieres que...?- Comenzó a decir el Mike, pero le corté antes de decir nada más.

Yo _tenía_ que acabar con esto de una buena vez. Y, maldición, que lo haría.

Me puse de pié y le regalé la mejor sonrisa del mundo. Que Cullen viera que yo _si_ podía ser agradable, excepto con él.

-No te preocupes, Mike. Esto no me tomará más de un minuto, no tenemos mucho de que hablar.

'_Sólo será un: Piérdete Cullen, pero para siempre. Y quizá, sólo quizá, le atice un buen golpe'_

-¿Sobre qué querías hablar?-espeté, pero él no pareció escucharme al principio. Estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a la masa de gente dirigirse a la pista a bailar alguna canción de… no sabía quienes eran.

-¿Quieres… bailar?

_Muévete, Bella. Prometiste no golpearlo._

¿Es que acaso este tipo tenía algún grado de bipolaridad?

¿Bailar? ¡Bailar!

¡Que se fuera a bailar a la…!

-Bella, espera.  
-¿Qué quieres, Cullen?  
-¿Puedes escucharme...por favor?

Me crucé de brazos y golpeé impacientemente el linóleo con mis zapatos, quizá eso acallara o despistara un poco los latidos de mi corazón. Con algo de suerte, y el ruido que yo estaba haciendo, él no oiría lo mucho que comenzaba a afectarme su presencia.

-Estoy esperando.  
-¿Tanto te molestaría...? Yo...lamento mucho....yo... ¡Dios!-pasó su mano nerviosamente por su cabello- Ni siquiera sé por donde empezar.

Entonces, aquel estúpido e insignificante gesto tan propio de él, pudo más que yo.

Porque, yo lo quería, y mucho.

-¿Qué tal por el principio?  
-Cierto.

Sonrisas. _Su _sonrisa.

Mi autocontrol yéndose por un tubo.

-Lamento no recordarte de las clases, ni de las veces que fuiste a casa, o de las veces que te vi en los pasillos. No fue mi intención, y créeme esto por favor, herir tus sentimientos. He sido un ególatra, frívolo y estúpido chico durante todo este tiempo, y no tienes idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento por ello. Pero... quisiera que me dieras una segunda oportunidad.

La música era suave y pegajosa. Quizá fue el ambiente, quizá fueron mis hormonas, quizá fue él. O quizá fui yo. Pero, de cualquier manera, supe en aquel momento que Edward Cullen, no era tan malo después de todo.

En realidad, estaba bastante bueno.

-Con un _"Lo siento"_, era más que suficiente. Suplicar, no era necesario.

-Pero...

-Pero creo que puedo darte una segunda oportunidad, Edward. No pierdo nada con ello.

'_Sólo mi corazón'_

-¿Quieres bailar...-enarqué una ceja y él pareció pensarlo mejor-...por favor?

-Si.

Pude haber dicho: _'Me encantaría?, 'Por supuesto'_, o _'Ya era hora'_, sin embargo, no estaba segura de si –mi cerebro y toda yo- pudiera decir algo con él tan cerca.

-Eres muy bueno bailando- logré decir estando entre sus brazos.

Si neutralizaba pensamientos como que él me está abrazando, tengo su rostro muy-demasiado cerca del mío, quiero besarlo y voy a besarlo, lograba pensar frases bastantes coherentes.

-Gracias, tú también.

No pude evitar bufar. Si el supiera la cantidad de veces que había pisado gente bailando, huiría de mí. Eso seguro.

-Soy pésima bailando. No sé como es que aún no te he dado un pisotón.  
-Si lo hicieras, pensaría que ha sido a propósito.  
-Pues no. Aunque es muy buena idea. -ambos reímos.

El suave vaivén de la música me parecía sólo un ruido lejano teniendo a Edward Cullen rodeándome con sus brazos fuertes y cálidos. Su aroma me comenzaba a marear, pero no podía parar de sentirlo.

-Dime, porqué apestas en el baile.  
-Pues, no puedo oír la música, coordinar mis pies con ella, y sonreír al mismo tiempo. Simplemente no bailo.  
-Hmm...Estoy seguro de que lo que estamos haciendo en la mayoría de los países se llama bailar.  
-Todo depende de quién te guíe.  
-¿Ha sido un cumplido?  
-Eso creo.  
-Woah, la fría chica-te-odio-Edward-Cullen de la horrible gorra azul me ha dicho algo lindo.  
Golpeó mi hombro juguetonamente.  
-Mi gorra no es horrenda. Y no te acostumbres a los cumplidos.

'_Aunque yo podría acostumbrarme a dártelos si cada vez que lo haga me sonreirás así'_

Alrededor nuestro, toda la gente danzaba al mismo ritmo nuestro, pero la mayoría de ellos estaban besándose. No pude evitar pensar en cómo sería besarlo. A él.

-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunté cuando alcé la vista a sus tentadores labios, ahora curvados en una sonrisa.  
-Pues...- puso su dedo sobre la arruga en mi frente deshaciéndola-... creo que Alice ha bebido mucho.  
Volteé instintivamente el rostro hacia mi alocada amiga sólo para verla –más alocada que nunca- bailando junto con Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett. Tuve que sonreír.

De no conocerlos, pensaría que estaban medio chiflados –que en parte, así era-. Estaban haciendo algún baile de victoria, ó la macarena. No sabría decir.

Vi el rostro de Edward descender en dirección a mi mejilla y volteé para preguntarle, con una sonrisa, qué era lo que intentaba hacer, cuando nos besamos. Accidentalmente.

Y, accidentalmente, había sido delicioso.

Maldición, accidentalmente, quería otro.

Toda mi sangre se aglomeró en mis mejillas y me tensé.

No me podía gustar Edward Cullen.

¡Yo lo había superado!

-Edward-dije cuando me alcanzó.-Esto no...no...

Esto era un malentendido, un caos, una catástrofe. Había sido sólo un error, algo que pasó pero no que no debió pasar y…

-Isabella...

Me iba a herir. Yo no quería salir herida. No quería sufrir. Yo no podía permitir que él se metiera en mi corazón. No podía.

Me besó.

Y ya era tarde, porque él no estaba en mi corazón, él lo tenía.

Me besó con tanto amor, que creí que moriría allí, en sus brazos y feliz.

Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura y yo enredé mis dedos en su cabello.

Intentó tomar aire, pero capturé sus labios en el intento y no pude evitar sonreír sobre ellos.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y mi cuerpo entero temblaba de emoción cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Dios, cómo besaba…

Respiré hondo. Lo quería pero ¿y mi miedo?

-Esto... esto...-mi respiración agitada y mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora-... no debió... suceder.  
-¿De... de qué hablas?  
-No quiero ser una más del montón, Edward.

Casi pude oír su corazón estrellarse contra el suelo.

'_¿Y tú miedo?'_

'_Se fue por un hoyo negro'  
_  
-Eres un _niño bonito_.

Sonreí.

-Pero... eres _mi_ niño bonito.

* * *

_Bien, ojalá y les gustara. _

_Si quieren -no puedo obligarlas- me dejan un 'review'. ¡Pero me alegraría que lo hicieran!_

_En fin, reitero que pasen por mi profile a ver el mini-fic que estoy segurísima amaran. 'Five Things of a Kiss'._

_Mil gracias._

_Peace, _Love_ & **Bite**. Pebels.  
_


End file.
